We provide LEVERAGE
by WOLF TITAN
Summary: the rich and powerful take what they want we steal it back Four Naruto and a group of young genin take down the powerful and the evil NarutoXHinata ShikmaruXino


_**Hello this is the titan wolf well this is my first fanfiction so I hope you guy's like it I worked hard to thinking how this will go but here it is you know the show leverage well what would happen if the naruto had a group almost like that the best in their field so here it is but I'm still thinking who is who, so here who im going to have **_

_**(The Mastermind) Naruto Uzumaki**_

_**(The Grifter) Hinata**_

_**(The Hacker)Shikimaru**_

_**(The Hitter) Also Naruto hay i couldn't think of someone with Elliot's coolness**_

_**(The Thief) Ino**_

_**Please Review me with you're thought on the first chapter**_

Chapter 1 putting the team together

(The mastermind and Hitter)

A young man was running fast from a group of angry villager's he would never truly know what he actually did to make them so angry but all he would ever truly know is they would never stop hating him. He moved fast dodging the shirkin that a boy older than him threw he didn't seem much older then him maybe around 15 maybe even 16 he had pure light pink hair and a and eyes of a mad man he screamed at Naruto,

"DIE YOU FUCKING MONSTER DIE!" Before he threw three more kunai Naruto had been analyzing them and could tell most of them were Villager around the age of twenty even Thirty but the rest were chunin Ninja that he meet when he was first starting school. He quickly moved into the ally that he saw and with quick easy but they still remained following him as he made it to the end he hit a dead end but he tried to climb the wall anyway. It looked like it might be the end for the young blonde.

The villager's slowly walked up to what they believed was a demon each holding a type of weapon that was sharp, as they were planning to finished what their precarious 4th hokage had started and they knew they had a chance they finally cornered the little bartered. On of the older Men walked up holding a double sided sword and said

"TODAY WE KILL THE DEMON BRAT AND AVENGE ARE GREAT LEADER AND THE FALLEN LOVED ONE'S!"

Everyone screamed for joy as they began to run at the young boy with speed and rage but all Naruto did was give them a fox like smile and Pulled a thin string that no one was able to see when that happen, Hundreds of Kunai, shirikens and sharp blade came from all around aiming right at the Villiger's sliding right into vita organ's arms legs eye's it was all a bloody mess. Most were dead since they were Just normal people couldn't Have survive a attack that was so unexpected but a few set's of Ninja weren't so lucky ether, Most were on the ground chocking on their own Blood other were Running to the hill's Screaming

"MAAMAAAA!" only one was standing there the one with the pink hair his name was naraku Haruno. Sakura Older brother. He stood there with hatred in his eyes as he was ready to kill he made sure that the villager protected him so he could survive he held a kunai in his left hand and there he Ran straight at Naruto Screaming but Naruto Quickly dodged him grabbing his arm Knocking the Kunai from the hand Keeping him in place.

"You Demon Let go of me I demand as a ninja to let me Free!" all Naruto did was say

"ok here you go."

Suddenly Naruto twisted naraku arm even farther till he heard a load snapping sound that even a deaf man could hear.

-somewhere else-

Deaf man is sitting suddenly he hears something and scream "WHO MADE THAT NOISE!" Till it dawn on him. "DID I JUST HEAR SOMETHING!" but he didn't

-back with Naruto-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH you little fucker!"

Naruto moved and kicked him in the head knocking Naraku which somehow ended up with his neck twisted.

Naruto left going to the academy so he could get ready for his final exam. Placing a stupid look and nodding he ran away from the seen leaving only a black rose and a raven feather. It was suddenly he heard behind him a mousy cry for help Naruto looked at him and simply said "Don't ever mess with me got that."

-The hacker-

"Yes soon I will get what I need just a few more minutes and it shall be mine." Said a man with the hair cut of a pineapple as he clicked furiously on the highest level of computer his mother could get him on his last birth. The boy's name was Shikimaru nara and Right ne he was currently breaking into the academy main computer to change his failing grades ,mainly so his mother wouldn't kill him but he just couldn't help it the classes where just so boring.

Suddenly he heard a voice coming out side his door screaming

"Shiki it's time for school….ShikI?" He didn't answer knowing that it was his own mother that was till she screamed at him

"_**Shikimaru **_ pineapple Nara! (No wonder he has that king of hair!) You better not be sleeping still so come on… And if you're awake you better not be hacking got that!" Quickly Shikimaru change what was on the computer from his hacking to a porn site known as  .com the second he finished that the door slammed open and a woman with fire in her eyes looking at him. Shikimaru made a startle look screaming "MOM LEARN TO KNOCK!" his mother looked at the computer where it was currently had two woman in the frows of passion. His mother looked at the screen and began blushing a red that made a ruby look black.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't …well break feast is ready ok see you later." There she ran out of the room not even looking her son in the eyes. He gave a quick wipe on his head thanking that he didn't get caught last time it happen his mother used their family jutsu and made him suffer with horror he couldn't imagine.

He moved back to the computer as he finished turning his F into C and B he couldn't let his mother get too suspicious. He got up and ran he smelled the smell of Waffles.

-The Thief-

Walking into the coffee shop a man was walking into a coffee shop holding a dirty book giving off a form of slight giggling ever few second's. he was getting ready get a cup of hot black coffee since he knew he was going to need to have energy raising a team of crazy preteen's he reached a beautiful woman with breast the size of his head in revieling cloth's but he didn't bother it look since he was in the book he said

"One cup of joe please." The woman nodded and began to slowly get it but as that happen she splasehed some cold water and screamed "Damn it I had to wear the white reviling one." But the man didn't look up suddenly he felt someone hit the back of him as thought someone bumped into him,

The woman return with his freashly made cup of coffee and looked at him with a smile saying

"that will be $3.50 rino sexy." but all he did was nodd he reached for him Wallet that he had made sure was in his left pocket but when he reached to feel it, the dang thing was gone he just looked thinking that he might have left it at home and said "umm sorry i sort of left my wallet at home I'll go back and get it." she gave him a responce saying

"It's on the house anything you need and i mean anything and I'll do it." he simply nodded taking the coffee planning to return to his book. But suddenly as he look at his left hand the it suddenly went missing. without a trace both his eye begain to bug out and tears were rolling out, "is something wrong?"

"M-M-MY BOOK'S GONE MY BABY WAHHHHHHH!" he started to ball right there infrom of the sexy woman (Hay dumbass a hot woman infront of you. She wanted you and you cock blocked your self you big baby!" the woman had a tear drop and left the room.

-outside the coffee shop-

You were able to see a young girl around the age of 13 walking outside with a evil grin as she walked out with a book and a wallet that she snatched from the cyclops simply flipping thought the pages but as soon as she read the first three she had a pure digusting look on her face and threw it into the dumpster then said "_pfff Pervert."_ before she began to walk away pulling out the money that was in there and dropping it to the ground she slowly walked down the ally to were she saw a man in his late sixty looking at her.

She smiled and ran to him screaming "Grampa Herme's did i do good i did as you taught me to do."

"Why yes you did soon you'll be as good as old me but remember are rule's."

"I know get in and get out." she smiled as she knew that was his big rule but knew he was going to say next.

"And?" the old man said before he gave her a stern look with a smile

"Don't get caught you know i don't" before Pulling out her grampal wallet.

"You're good Ino... But not that good." as he pulled her wallet and the same book from his hand that she remember throwing away.

"B-But how?" she was shocked as she didn't see him even do anything.

"Oh you'll learn trust me. Now you're going to be late you got school in about five minute you want to be a ninja remember... And also keep that stupid fangirl look they never expect them to steal from you."

There she nodded before she ran out of the ally running to the acadamy.

-the old man-

"You think she ready for the program she still young?" a shadowy figure said from behind him.

"Oh she is she would have kicked my ass and stole my wallet before i knew it when i was her age what about the other's?" Hermes said to the hidden figure.

all he got was a smile.

-The Grifter-

you could see two people clashing, they were two people with the same looks blue like hair and pearl eyes they were both covered in brusis and cut's as they had been in a fight for the last half hour they were both diffrent age's one was 8 the other about three year's older. the older name was Hinata and she was growing bored with the fight but she knew she had to keep this apperence for her sake and her sister's.

As her sister moved with her Two finger she moved her hand right near the space of her neck but as she hit it. But what she didn't know was that in fact missed the spot she had intended to her with and Just gave her sister a small pinch but she couldn't let that happen so Hinata made a simple fall and prettended she was paraliced.

"Y-y-you b-b-bet me again sister-san."

"Yeah take that you weakling you'll never beat me!" before she stook her toung out at hinata.

"yeah i might not." but in truth she was thinking "That little brat." There they looked to see their father walking down the stair's looking at them two and the postion and he gave his oldest a persing stair before he said "Failed again Hinata well no matter you were alway's like you're mother weak now get out you have school, or do you want to be held back again just to be with that damn demon." Hinata mafe a fake blushing face even thought she wanted to hit her father.

Hinata moved and Grabed her bag as she left when her head was turn she had a almost cold yet passionte look on her face as she knew he feel yet again for her trick. She then said to herself

"Your right i am like my mother in more way's then one." she left the compond with her normal scared/nervous look and left to the acadamy and her presious Naruto.

_**OK SO HOW DID YOU LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER WELL REVIEW AND TELL ME I KNOW I MIGHT STINK BUT TELL ME WHAT YOU LIKE AND IF I MADE A GOOD CHOICE FOR THE TEAM. **_


End file.
